


The Whole Constellation

by whitepansy



Category: Made Of Stars - Kelley York
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Sad, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepansy/pseuds/whitepansy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chance's letter to Hunter, post-ending.</p><p>(psst made of stars is a rly good book by Kelley York check out her site n everything she's a super good writer and almost all her books have lgbt+ characters: http://www.kelley-york.com/p/books.html?m=0)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> (youtube commenter voice) FIRST
> 
> i wrote this like two years ago for a book report and yet i am still hurting

Hunter,

And the time of spring approaches. Hello. How are you? And Ash and your dad? I hope you’re all doing well. I’m writing to let you know I’m alive and safe. I hope you are too. (And I hope your dad still lives at the same address).

It’s been, what, a couple months? Did you get into a good college? And Ash? Did she get a boyfriend? Hopefully she’s not too bummed about me, too. I care about you guys. That’s why I left. Staying would have made things worse.

Is your dad better? Being in a wheelchair for the rest of your life must suck. You can’t do any of the things you used to be able to. But, I guess, there are always new things you can do. I hope he’s happy.

I’m okay. My body’s gotten better. I’m over the hypothermia. I’m strong, Hunt. You don’t have to worry. I can practically see you now, hunched over your desk, pulling at your hair and doing that thing where you start out sighing, but then the rest of the air comes out in a rush and it’s more of an impatient huff than a sigh. Don’t stress out.

Did you get another girlfriend? Boyfriend? I’m not there, so I won’t interfere, like with Rachel. She was nice. She just didn’t like me. ~~And I didn’t like her.~~ Don’t feel like I’m holding you back from finding a special someone.

I miss you. A lot. There are times where I wish I had just jumped while I could have from that cliff. Remember that cliff? Is it still as big as I remember? But then I remember that all that’s gone now. My mom, my dad. They’re gone. I’m gone. There are also times where I wish I had stayed, just to see every time you smile and laugh. You're so beautiful when you laugh.

I want to see you again.

But I can’t.

Or, it’s not that I can’t. I’m probably able to. I just don’t want you to remember me. Please don’t. Remember me only as a fleeting memory, a passing thought as you reminisce about when you went to see your dad for the summer when you were little. Mention me as a kid you knew, but never knew. Don’t remember all of me. ~~But the thing is, I probably won't stop remembering you.~~

Also, what you asked me about, whether what I’ve said was the truth or not. Truth is a controversial topic, really. It's like the stars, it’s more of a matter of perspective and how you perceive the fact, rather than a yes or no answer. It's both yes and no, near and far. Yes, it's close compared to the other stars, but if you strictly measure out how far away it really is, mile by mile, it's pretty damn far. You have a tendency to measure mile by mile. Try looking at the whole picture, the whole constellation, instead of each little star. It's more beautiful that way, anyway.

Please don’t try to find me.

           I love you,

           Chance

**Author's Note:**

> i may or may not expand on this, maybe write a story around it? + hunter's reaction, etc. idk tho


End file.
